Inexperienced Driver
by Wolf With Morals
Summary: A quick look at how the Doctor ended up with a type 40 TARDIS, and why he had such a time controlling it!


He was not supposed to be in here. But, then again, this section of The Citadel was often unguarded. And he'd come to rather enjoy little trips about these rooms. Ancient technology cluttered the walls, and some had fallen to the floor. Much of it was useless. Still, he had his own reason for entering.

One might call his actions, 'salvaging'. _He_ rather, just enjoyed being around these old items, repairing them and stashing them away for whenever he might need them.

His arm ached with the box of tools that he carried, and his steps were shuffling and slow at times. An object, no larger then a common wardrobe stood in the corner. Upon seeing it, his pace quickened, and a bright glint lit his elderly eyes.

"Still no one home then, hmm?" The voice echoed through the darkness. Tinny and cold, the walls sprang the noise around, until it finally entered oblivion.

The elderly man entered, closing the doors behind him. He took a deep breath, and felt the hesitant flickering of power, even before the lights came on. Glancing about, he began humming, a soft and withered voice. His movements becoming more sprightly then his body would suggest.

A whining came to his ears, and he smiled. "Too long alone then, eh? Just locked away, waiting. For me, perhaps? I wonder!" He placed his tools on the ground, letting the box rest beside the scattered antiques he'd claimed as his own and carefully tucked away in here.

The TARDIS gave a meek groan, as the rotor attempted to light up. His lips brought many wrinkles dashing towards his chin. "A bit of tampering might be able to repair that. Terrible, you know. Terrible locking you away like this. Maybe you'd like to come see the stars again, hmm? Get a bit of a run about?"

There was a distinctive edge, as if the air was prickling with electricity.

"Why don't we just pop out for a little jaunt. No one need know but us two?" He hummed gently, easing his way towards the central controls. He'd gotten a hefty jolt last time he'd tried to touch the console.

Gingerly, he placed a hand on the power-up for the thermal buffers.

Nothing.

He took a deep breath, "Well, isn't that nice then. Isn't that very nice, eh? No trouble at all." Releasing the air through his lips, he closed his eyes. Letting the rickety old thing take a good look inside his head.

It slipped in warily. Checking about for any poor intents. Finding none, it worked itself in a little deeper.

"A girl then? How about that, old girl. A nice little jaunt?" Hesitance filled his mind. He sensed the severed connection of her last bonded pilot. An emptiness, and a wariness. Still rather poorly trained in the areas of mental bonding, he just smiled. Hoping she would be aware of his complete willingness to share his thoughts. He added in a few bits of flattery, just for good measure.

He sensed shame, as the machine showed him all her flights. Only ten, before being abandoned in this forgotten room in the underbelly of the Citadel.

"Why so few, I wonder?"

His eyes were drawn to a chameleon circuit off to his left. It was sparking pitifully.

"Surely that's not reason enough to-"

A heaving shudder, and the floor shook violently. He clung to the console. Knobs began turning themselves. The lights burst into full illumination. The rotor began grinding, and pumping upwards.

"Oh, oh!" He held tighter. "I'd rather thought you'd need someone at the controls…"

There was a sense of time exploding around him, a near giddy feeling. The very first time he'd been free to explore. His first moment as a true Time Lord! He blinked hard, watching the box of tools slide by on the cold metal flooring.

"I can see why they didn't want you about, eh? You have a good bit more motivation then they'd like, hmm?" A lopsided smile touched his face, making it immediately lose a century of wrinkles.

"I think we have something in common, my dear old girl." He knew the Vortex was whirling just beyond these walls. A crafty glimmer in his eyes, he leaned in and whispered into the buttons and switches. "I do think there are a few adventures yet to be had in you. Don't you agree…?"

He straightened, removing his hands from the controls and pinching at his shoulders. The ride becoming much smoother, as if there had been simply a stuck gear, and it'd worked itself loose.

"Yes, I do think this should work out rather nicely. Best not to waste any time then. We have someone to pick-up yet, how do you fancy children?"

The TARDIS spun back towards Gallifrey, ignoring any attempt he made to control her. He wondered how long it would take before she would trust him to touch anything at all. But now, he had his ship, his escape, and all he needed was his Granddaughter.

"They'd never miss you, but, I'm sure they'll not be delighted with me in the least." That childish smile fluttered across his face as he stood rather regally infront of the console. "Does the planet earth fancy you? Hmm?"


End file.
